


The Price

by patrickthewriter



Category: Attack of the Clones - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickthewriter/pseuds/patrickthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master and Padawan with a stolen speeder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts), [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts), [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts).



"Should I ask where you learned to jump-start a speeder?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked his padawan once the high speed chase through the many levels of Coruscant ended. 

They had hopped on a speeder, not theirs as they ran after their quarry. The attempted assassin of the Representative from Ryloth got away, but like all scum, Obi Wan was convinced they would rise to the surface again. Luckily, the representative was safe. 

As usual, Obi Wan's primary charge was ignoring the question. 

"Should I ask again, Anakin?" 

"Probably should not ask all. We'll return it." Anakin smirked with a shrug. "See, not a scratch on it. I'm that good, master." 

“Anakin,” Obi Wan said again with an even bigger sigh. 

“So do you think it was the Twi'lek that we’re after, or someone from the Trade Federation?”

“It is a big Galaxy, young one, and not all conspiracies are just the ones we are involved in. But the Force will guide us.”

“Oh,” Anakin frowned. “Lucky we were visiting Padme.”

“Watch your familiar tone,” The Master said. 

“Senator Amidala then,” Anakin said, looking down, chastened. 

“It was Watto,” he then said after a few moments. “Watto taught me how to boost speeders. You know, his business was never always on the up and up. Sometimes, he paid for scavenged parts, stolen speeders.”

Anakin sighed, looking away, fixing the one spot he noticed was wrong that the original owner probably never knew about. 

“But he was paying even slaves for stuff, anything for our freedom.”

“I…” Obi Wan stammered, wishing again the Force had directed them differently towards the Skywalkers freedom. “I am sorry, Anakin.”

“I know, Master. But you shouldn’t be.” He got on the speeder. “It is just how it is. Just one more thing to fix.”


End file.
